Achievements
---- When a character fullfils the requirements of an achievement they recieve the corresponding accumalative points to that deed and apply it to their reputation meter. General= General Achievements are rewarded accomplishments that all characters, regardless of alignment, are able to aquire. *'Debut Issue #1': Create a character in the HU Universe! **Recieve 10 reputational points *'Manifest Destiny': Choose an alignment for your character. **Recieve 10 reputational points *'Cosplay': Take a secret identity/alias. **Recieve 5 reputational points *'Kindling Alliance': Make an ally. **Recieve 5 reputational points *'Brewing Hatred': Make an enemy. **Recieve 5 reputational points *'The First Strike': Beat your arch enemy for the first time. **Recieve 25 reputational points *'Stepping Up': Deliver the finishing blow to defeat your first boss **Recieve 50 reputational points *'True Marksman': Win a battle using only arrows. **Recieve 35 reputational points *'Perfect Aim': Win a battle with a long ranged weapon without missing a shot. **Recieve 35 reputational points *'Wrecking Ball': Perform your first environmental burst in battle. **Recieve 15 reputational points *'Bare Knuckle Brawler': Win a battle with your fist alone. **Recieve 40 reputational points *'FINISHED': Win a battle with the signature move of any character. **Recieve 15 reputational points *'Lucky Break': Win a battle with less than 10% of your health. **Recieve 15 reputational points *'Heavy Hitter': Win your first battle with a character who posesses Enhanced Strength. **Recieve 10 reputational points *'Stay On Your Toes': Win your first battle with a character who posesses Enhanced Speed. **Recieve 10 reputational points *'Humans: 1; Superpowers: 0': Win your first battle with a character with Human Condition. **Recieve 10 reputational points *'Mind Over Everything': Win your first battle with a character who posesses Kinetic Abilities. **Recieve 10 reputational points *'Into the Wind': Win your first battle with a character who is a Air Elemental. **Recieve 10 reputational points *'Let the Fire Burn': Win your first battle with a character who is a Fire Elemental. **Recieve 10 reputational points *'High Tide': Win your first battle with a character who is a Water Elemental. **Recieve 10 reputational points *'Don't Mess with Mother Nature': Win your first battle with a character who is a Nature Elemental. **Recieve 10 reputational points *'Shocking Isn't It?': Win your first battle with a character who is a Electric Manipulator. **Recieve 10 reputational points *'Rock N' Roll': Win your first battle with a character who is a Earth Manipulator. **Recieve 10 reputational points *'Shine Bright like a Diamond': Win your first battle with a character who is a Crystal Manipulator. **Recieve 10 reputational points *'Into the Shadows': Win your first battle with a character who is a Shadow Manipulator. **Recieve 10 reputational points |-| Heroic= Heroic Achievements are accomplishments designed for everyday heroes to strive for. These set of deeds or feats usually depict a hero or heroine doing acts of good and maintaining peace in the world. *'Protect & Serve': Protect/Save your first citizen. **Recieve 10 reputational points *'Crime Doesn't Pay': Intercept and stop a bank robbery. **Recieve 20 reputational points *'Featured Crossover': Team up and assist another hero in beating their arch enemy. **Recieve 35 reputational points *'Eternal Understudy': Become the sidekick of another hero. **Recieve 5 reputational points *'Hide & Seek': Return a kidnapped victim. **Recieve 10 reputational points *'The Lesser of Two Evils': Defeat an enemy with aid from a villain or vigilante. **Recieve 25 reputational points *'Law & Order': Incarcerate a Villain or Vigilante by yourself. **Recieve 25 reputational points *'Justice Bringer': Defeat and incarcerate two Villains on your own. **Recieve 50 reputational points *'Judge and Jury': Be responsible for the capture of 5 criminals who are successfuly incarcerated. **Recieve 75 reputational points *'The Immortal Hero': Come back from the dead under a new alias. **Recieve 25 reputational points *'World Traveler': Complete 3 different missions on 3 seperate continents. **Recieve 25 reputational points *'Bringer of World Peace': Complete 6 different missions on 6 different continents. **Recieve 75 reputational points *'The Heroes Grind': Save a city from a Villian. **Recieve 40 reputational points *'Mankind's Savior': Save the world. **Recieve 100 reputational points *'For the Greater Good': Sacrifice or give up your life for a greater cause. **Recieve 115 reputational points |-| Anti-Heroes= Anti-Heroic Achievements are accomplishments designed for characters torn between good and bad, selfless and selfish. These set of deeds or feats usually depict a anti-hero or anti-heroine doing acts of good and bad depending on their mood. *'Making a statement': Win your first battle. **Recieve 10 reputational points *'Mushy on the Inside': Save someone for no reward. **Recieve 5 reputational points *'None of my Concern': Ignore a mission or cry for help that doesn't benefit you. **Recieve 10 reputational points *'Sweet': Affiliate with a hero for the first time. **Recieve 5 reputational points *'Sour': Affiliate with a villain for the first time. **Recieve 10 reputational points *'Undecisive': Defeat your first hero or villian in battle. **Recieve 20 reputational points *'Nothing Personal': Kill a character under any alignmet in order to complete a mission. **Recieve 45 reputational points *'Services not Cheap': Save someone or complete a mission for a cash reward. **Recieve 25 reputational points *'Bad Company': Have a ally die in a fight you started. **Recieve 30 reputational points *'Just business': Kill innocent people in order to complete a mission. **Recieve 15 reputational points *'Speaking My Language': Help a hero defeat their archenemy for a reward from them. **Recieve 15 reputational points *'They Were In My Way': Meet conflict, and defeat local or federal authorities. **Recieve 20 reputational points *'Personal Agenda': Complete two missions of conflicting alignment. **Recieve 25 reputational points *'All the Same to Me': Beat a hero and villain at the same time. **Recieve 75 reputational points *'A World of my Own': Save the world for your own interest. **Recieve 100 reputational points *'Final Atonement': Sacrifice yourself for the sake of others. **Recieve 120 reputational points |-| Vigilante= Vigilante Achievements are accomplishments designed for characters who take the law into their own hands. These set of deeds or feats usually depict a vigilante doing whatever the hell they please with their own justification to it. *'Corruption': Come to violent odds with the authorities. **Recieve 10 reputational points *'United We Stand Against': Unite a group of vigilantes to stand up against a hero or authorities. **Recieve 20 reputational points *'Justice is Absolute': Kill an enemy, when you could have captured them. **Recieve 25 reputational points *'My Law is All That Matters': Spare a criminal or enemy instead of inflicting your wrath, because they did not violate your beliefs. **Recieve 15 reputational points *'New World Order': Make your agenda clear through a specific, planned act of violence. **Recieve 10 reputational points *'I am the Law': Manage to capture a villian or anti-hero by your own means. **Reieve 30 reputational points *'Know No Fear': Accept or run into a battle with the odds against you. **Recieve 15 reputational points *'Badass Incarnate': Walk into battle and defeat three or more enemies at once. **Recieve 75 reputational points *'My way or the high way': Abandon a friend or ally whose ideals don't match yours. **Recieve 5 reputational points *'Just This Once': Team up with a hero or villain. **Recieve 5 reputational points *'Physical Education': Beat your opponent to near death (less than 10% of their health). **Recieve 45 reputational points *'The Martyr': Sacrifice yourself knowing your ideals will be carried on by someone else. **Recieve 110 reputational points *'Hunting Season': Track down a criminal or gang and punish them. **Recieve 25 reputational points *'I'm not done yet': Defeat a hero who incarcerated you beforehand. **Recieve 30 reputational points *'Battle of Ideals': Fight another vigilante whose idea of a perfect world conflict with your own. **Recieve 30 reputational points *'My Law, My Justice, My World': Save the world under any means necessary. **Recieve 100 reputational points *'I am justice': Avenge a fallen hero. **Recieve 25 reputational points *'I am vengeance': Avenge a fallen anti-hero. **Recieve 25 reputational points *'I am truth': Avenge a fallen vigilante. **Recieve 25 reputational points *'I am chaos': Avenge a fallen villain **Recieve 25 reputational points |-| Villains= Villain Achievements are accomplishments designed for characters who don't abide by any law and will commit any crime and do any time to achieve their goals. These set of deeds or feats usually depict a villain causing chaos and spreading evil and hatred amongst the world. *'And so it begins...': Defeat your first hero. **Recieve 5 reputational points *'Making a Withdrawl': Successfully rob a bank. **Recieve 15 reputational points *'Sometimes the Bad Guys Win': Slay a hero under level 30. **Recieve 15 reputational points *'End of an Era': Slay a hero who is over lvl 30. **Recieve 40 reputational points *'Siblings in Arms': Team up with another Villain to take down a enemy. **Recieve 25 reputational points *'Teflon': Avoid being charged with any crimes you committed. **Recieve 25 reputational points *'Cold Blooded': Kill someone in cold blood. **Recieve 10 reputational points *'Dial M for Murder': Kill over 3 characters in under a month. **Recieve 30 reputational points *'Let the bodies hit the floor': Reach a body count of 10. **Recieve 70 reputation points *'The Escapist': Escape from a prisonal facility. **Recieve 10 reputational points *'Two of a Kind': Make your rival into a perversion of yourself. **Recieve 10 reputational points *'Above the Law': Sucessfully complete 3 villainous missions. **Recieve 35 reputational points *'Like taking candy from a baby': Trick an Anti-Hero or Vigilante to help you with your evil plans. **Recieve 20 reputational points *'The Enemy of my Enemy is Still My Enemy' - Team up with a Hero to fight a common enemy, and then backstab them in the end. **Recieve 50 reputational points *'They Die By My Hand!' - Defeat another villain who's targeting your Arch-Rival. **Recieve 25 reputational points *'Injustice for All': Conquer the world. **Recieve 100 reputational points Category:Heroes United Category:Getting Started